A household appliance having a front which extends substantially perpendicular to an installation surface when the household appliance is in the normal operating position is already known from DE 36 21 260 A1. A console-type user control and display unit is provided on the outer surface of the front, the interior of the housing of the user control and display unit accommodating control electronics which are in signal communication with the control and display elements of the user control and display unit and with power electronics located in the remainder of the household appliance.
A similar arrangement is found in the household appliance disclosed in DE 40 17 629 A1. Here, in contrast to the first-mentioned household appliance, the user control and display unit is not tiltable from a console-type operating position to a rest position substantially flush with the outer surface of the front.
In order to improve the cooling of the user control and display unit of a baking oven, German Patent DE 41 24 921 C2 proposes that ambient air be passed through the housing of the user control and display unit by means of a suction generated by vapors discharged from the baking oven and/or cooling air emerging therefrom.
Document DE 100 45 236 A1 describes a household appliance which has a body and a door and in which the front forms a unit with the door, a console-type display unit being integrated into the handle of the door. Here, in contrast to the aforementioned household appliances, the display unit has only display elements.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 91 13 763 U1 to integrate a user control and display unit into a handle of a household appliance.